Beyond the Trees
by KitkatTenshi
Summary: Lyna Mahariel has spent her life in the Brecilian Forest, but when her world gets turned upside down by a mirror and a single touch, she finds herself thrown from the woods into the world of man... a world she'd always been taught was a world of wolves. Rated T for now, might become M eventually. Alistair/FemMahariel
1. Prologue

An elven woman sat in her chair by the window, staring outside at the cold world outside, trees swaying gently in the breeze as the winter blew its frozen magic onto the ground. A faint smile settled on her lips as she stood up, placing a hand on the frozen windowpane. Her mind fluttered to a far off place, somewhere she hadn't thought about in what felt like eons.

Her fingers drifted down the windowpane gently, and she shook her head free from such thoughts, brushing the silvery blonde hair from her face and out of her green eyes. She moved from the window, steeling herself as she walked to the large desk. Her fingers strayed across the wooden surface, eyes taking in the large, ornate tree carved into the wood beneath a sheet of glass. The tree stood tall, the branches spread out to nearly the edges of the desk, little shapes craved into the trees with such detail it made the woman feel a sense of longing as her fingers fluttered across a wooden rose that was carved at the base of the tree. She paused for a second, and a frown fluttered across her features as she settled down in the large chair, and she brought her fingers to her lips, staring at the page before her.

There was a knock on the door, and the woman straightened up. "Yes?"

A small, petite woman entered, smiling broadly as she carried a tray into the room. "Milady, here is your afternoon tea, just how you like it." She said, swishing her long black hair over her shoulder as she waltzed into the room.

The woman nodded, turning her gaze to the blank paper before her. "Thanks Zinerva. Leave it on the table there. Have the guests arrived yet?"

Zinerva shook her head as she set the tray down. "Not yet, but we've received word they reached the town below. Should be just a few more hours, despite the snow." She glanced out the window, frowning slightly.

The blonde elf chuckled. "If I know. Once Ailean sets his mind to something, he won't see another way. Just like his father."

Zinerva paused, and the elf saw Zinerva glance her way, biting her lip the way she always did when she wanted to ask something, but knew not to. The elf sighed, feeling the weary burden on her shoulders begin to weigh her down. "Zinerva, is there something you wish to ask me?"

Zinerva blinked, a look of surprise on her face, but she shook it off. "It's nothing I haven't asked before." She replied shyly, playing with the ends of her hair. "But I do have another question."

The woman chuckled. "My dear, when do you not have questions? Speak then."

Zinerva paused, then looked at the papers on the desk. "I was wondering, have you given any thought about what I asked? Or have you decided against it?"

The elf stood up, the frown on her lips as she moved away from the desk. "I have."

Zinerva remained silent, and finally the woman spoke. "You must understand my dear, it's a long story, and my memory fails me at some parts. It pains me to think of all the souls lost, and yet I feel the need to have it written down. So much research…" She drifted off, bringing her fingers to her lips. "It would do them all justice, because if not for all of them, then neither of us would be here."

Zinerva looked hopefully at the old woman, who sighed, dropping her hand. "I have been up here all week, and that's all I've accomplished. Pages and pages of blank paper." The woman laughed quietly to herself. "I could pave a road with the words I've thrown aside, so very easily."

Zinerva bit her lip, sitting down. "Well, milady, why don't you start now? You've always been an excellent storyteller, why not tell me the story? I'll write it down, word for word from your lips."

The woman chuckled as she walked to the window. "Then my dear, sit down in my chair, and I'll begin. Don't worry about scratching the wood with the quills." She said, and Zinerva, who had been looking at the desk anxiously, jumped as she sat down.

The woman chuckled as she set her hand on the windowpane gently. "It's made of Ironbark, durable to a fault. It was a gift from a friend of mine, what feels like eons ago. It serves as a reminder of the good times, and a warning to not repeat the mistakes of the past. You may not know it, but each item on the tree means something, something from the story I'm about to tell you." She paused, pulling out a handkerchief and coughed into it softly before stowing it away.

"The story I'm about to dictate is not a tall tale, everything in this story, while highly illogical and sometimes completely irrational, is true, as far as I know. It begins with a girl, deep in the woods, about to begin on the biggest change of her life, accompanied with only bows and arrows, a friend, and an extremely… irrational outlook on the world."

"This is the story of Lyna, nearly one of the last Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and one of the youngest, recruited when she was not even 19. She fought for Ferelden when Ferelden needed her most, even though many did not know it. She led the battle in the last Blight, earning a name and title that few elves have ever received, earning her place among the greats of our times. Her labors went unnoticed, but she freed Ferelden from the darkspawn's clutches with help of a rag tag group of warriors and adventurers. Her blade ended a terrible regime, and the life of an Archdemon, despite terrible odds and losses."

The woman paused, staring out past at the snow slowly falling to the ground. "May the Dalish Creators protect her in the Black City, and may the need for warriors like her never arise again."

* * *

So this is my first time with writing a story for Dragon Age. I was bored with my other fanfiction, and I wanted to try something new. I'd been toying with the idea for a while, and decided to publish it finally. Hope you enjoy it and hope you stick around to read the next few chapters! :3


	2. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Chapter 1- Mirror, Mirror on the Wall...**

Lyna hummed a soft tune under her breath as she walked, her sharp green eyes taking in the world around her as she strutted through the forest. There was no other way to walk through the forest for Lyna, who sang softly to the trees as she waited. Life amongst the Dalish was peaceful and, in Lyna's opinion, utterly boring. Lyna longed for adventure, just like the stories of old. She day dreamed often about enslaving mankind, as penance for the horrors the forced her people through, and a smirk formed on her face as she thought about enslaving the King of Ferelden as her own servant. She chuckled at the thought, despite how impossible her brain told her it was.

"I hope you've been day dreaming about me again, da'vhenan."

Lyna started out of her day dream, drawing an arrow as she moved to face the intruder, but she relaxed as she saw Tamlen appear from the trees, beaming happily. Lyna blew the hair from her face, feigning unhappiness, but that didn't stop the grin from flashing across her face. "Tamlen, you sly dog. Off chasing skirts again?"

Tamlen laughed as Lyna swooped in for a hug, and he tweaked her ear in the loving way he had done since they first became friends, much to Lyna's annoyance. "Nope, just getting some things before we head out. Merrill said Keeper Marethari said wolves were spotted off to the north, shall we start our hunt there?"

Lyna nodded. "Easiest plan, isn't it?"

Tamlen chuckled. "Lead the way, Ser rogue." He joked, pushing her slightly ahead of him.

Lyna snorted, shooting Tamlen a look as she led the way deeper into the woods. "I am not a Ser, nor do I ever want to be one." She shook her head. "I never want to be like the shemlen, killing the land, only out for themselves and not caring for anyone else. I'm just glad that at the end of the day, I'm part of the Dalish, and not locked up tight under the thumb of some Arl."

Tamlen nodded, then froze. "Wait, Lyna do you hear that?" He drew his weapons, looking off in the distance.

Lyna frowned as she drew her own bows and arrows, walking silently through the forest. After a moment, she grinned. "Sounds like 3 humans running through the forest. Thieves maybe?"

Tamlen grinned. "I'll head them off, you come from the back."

Lyna nodded as she disappeared into the woods. It took no time at all to trap the pitiable humans, and Lyna glared at them with distaste as they begged for their pathetic lives. As one man whimpered, Lyna nudged him with her bow, causing him to yelp in alarm. "Be quiet shemlem, before I kill you." She hissed, her eyes narrowing slightly, and Tamlen shifted uneasily beside her. Lyna didn't spare him a glance, she knew exactly what expression was on his face. He always disliked murder, but if the Keeper knew about three humans so close to camp…

One of the men snorted. "You wouldn't dare. If anyone is about to die, it will be you, knife ear."

Lyna hissed angrily, and her arrow buried itself a few inches from the man, who instantly paled. "Careful scum, or the next one will find its way straight into your heart."

The first man whimpered. "She'll do it too. They're extremely good shots."

"I know that idiot!" The second man hissed, a glimmer of fear on his face as his eyes darted to Lyna's bow where another arrow rested, ready to be fired.

The third moaned. "Oh, why did I let you talk me into this? There's nothing at the ruins, and we're lost! Now we ran into the Dalish, Maker have mercy!"

Lyna raised an eyebrow. "Ruins?"

The first nodded. "Yes, there's an opening just a bit father down this path, and some really old things, but we started hearing noises and we ran for it. The entire place is booby trapped!"

Tamlen shifted slightly, and Lyna felt a small part of her die as her best friend fought down the urge to laugh. The men, however, saw his face tighten and assumed the worst. "Please! Don't kill us!" One howled, eyes watering. "I have a family!"

The third man cringed. "We never meant to disrupt your forest! We swear, if you let us go, we'll never come back, and we'll warn everyone not to come near this place!"

Lyna felt her eye twitch subtly, and she glared at the trio. "Which of you is the leader?" She hissed, and readily his two companions shoved the first forward, who fell to his knees.

Lyna felt a rush of anger as she watched the other two cower. How easily they tossed aside their friend and leader to save their own necks. It disgusted her how easy it was to throw away one of their own kind. And they were the superior race?

Her head screamed inside her skull, kill the trio, but her heart made her pause as she thought of Tamlen. He hated killing humans, even if they swarmed the camp and began murdering elves for the fun of it. Even now, without the say so of the Keeper…

Tamlen spoke, and to her surprise, his voice was as deadly as a knife. "We'll kill you as a warning, and if you both are not out of our territory by night fall, you'll end up just like him."

The pair bolted, and the leader tried to follow, only to be slain by as an arrow pierced his heart. Lyna shot an arrow after the pair, purposefully hitting a tree to their right, and she glared at Tamlen. "We should've killed them all and been done with it. The less those creatures know about our whereabouts, the better." She finished, going over and kicking the lifeless corpse at her feet as she walked to her arrow.

Tamlen winced as he stared after Lyna, purposefully not looking at the dead man. "Maybe we should head back, tell the Keeper about those ruins. She never said anything about them before."

Lyna's face lit up in a grin. "Then let's go!"

Tamlen nodded, turning as he started to walk back to camp, when he noticed Lyna hadn't moved. "What are you-" Comprehension dawned on his face, and he shook his head. "No. Lyna, I am not-"

"Please! Tamlen!" Lyna gestured behind her, excitement in her eyes. "We never get to go an actual adventure, and 5 does to a wolf, we won't get to go."

Tamlen nodded. "Exactly. And I don't want to stir up any sort of trouble with the Keeper."

Lyna rolled her eyes. "Tamlen, really. Wouldn't the Keeper be happier if we actually could tell her what was in the ruins? I can even disarm the traps inside. It might even be nothing, and we wouldn't need to tell her. Marethari wouldn't want to be disrupted because of such a trivial matter."

Tamlen looked unsure, so Lyna scoffed. "Scaredy cat! If you don't get over this fear of yours, you'll never get married. Girls like big, strong men to protect them, not a chicken afraid of his own bow." She said, waving a hand behind her. "See you at camp."

She grinned slyly as she heard his footsteps pause, then run after her. "Lyna! Wait!"

Laughing, Lyna dashed off, dashing through the trees easily as she went, her feet sure of their footing. "You still have to tell me that girl's name! The one you keep trying to woo~!" She pointed up ahead, eyes fixed onto the crevice in the rock face. "First one to the rock gets to ask any question they want!"

Lyna leaped over a log, glancing back at Tamlen as he puffed along behind her, eyes watering as he fought to keep up, puffing like a steam engine. She laughed at his face as she broke through the trees, rushing up to the wall. Sure enough, there was an opening in the rock face, and archway that had mysteriously drawn symbols on it. Lyna slapped it, grinning cheekily. "There! I won! Tell me her name Tamlen!" She turned around, eyes fixed on her friend at the edge of the trees. "Tamlen?"

Tamlen looked worried, his eyes wide as he gulped. "Lyna… Come away from there. It's… Something isn't right."

Lyna snorted. "Yeah right. The second I go over there, you'll rush right up here and slap your hand and claim you won." She waved her hand at the ruins. "There's nothing creepy or strange, it's just your imagination."

Tamlen moved forward slowly, with the air of a frightened animal ready to break for it at the first sign of trouble. Lyna sighed. "Come ON." She stated, putting her hands on her hips. "We haven't got all day."

Tamlen took a deep breath as he touched the stone, squeezing his eyes shut. When nothing happened, he breathed out, quickly grabbing Lyna's hand. "Alright, we came, we saw, we're done! Let's go back and tell the Keeper!"

Lyna tugged on his hand, dragging him inside. "Wuss. You just don't want to tell me the girl who you like. It's just a quick look around."

Tamlen groaned. "Lyna, please."

His pleas went unheeded as Lyna dragged him further down until their footsteps leveled out. Lyna gasped as she looked around the room in with child-like wonder. "It's beautiful…"

Tamlen nodded dumbly. "It looks… Looks like…" He struggled to make words fit together, but Lyna knew what he meant.

"Beneath the decay and wash of time, it still has a regal sort of beauty, don't you think?"

Tamlen nodded. "Look, everything here looks like it was built by humans, but that statue there? It looks Arlathan, one of the statues that the Dalish used to honor the Creators." He took a few steps forward, running a hand through his hair. "Who would have thought it was down here."

Lyna looked around the room, nodding as she followed. Her eyes caught a slight disrupt on the floor surface, the one and only tile that hadn't shifted strangely over time, and she froze. "Tamlen! Don't-"

Tamlen turned a second too late, his foot stepped down on the tile, and Lyna dove at him, pushing them out of the way as sharp spikes shot out of the ground. They landed in a heap of dusk, and Tamlen stared wide eyed as the spikes slowly receded into the ground. Lyna sat up, barely noticing that she was straddling Tamlen as she stood up. "Let me lead from now on, alright? You've always been dead clumsy."

Tamlen nodded dumbly as she helped him up. They continued in silence for a while before Tamlen spoke up. "There's… There's something unnatural here. It feels like we've stepped into a Dragon's Lair. Makes me nervous."

Lyna sighed as she knelt down to disarm a trap. "So talk, if that will calm you down." She said, smiling softly to herself.

Tamlen sighed. "I suppose so…" He broke off, staring at something, then turned back to Lyna. "Hey, weren't you supposed to be helping Master Varathorn today? He had a stack of things for you to do, how did you end up coming hunting with me?"

Lyna glanced up, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I wanted to be with you, of course."

Tamlen blinked in surprise, then turned away. "I… I wondered if that was the case."

Lyna chuckled. "Come on, we'll go a bit further, and then we'll turn back and go visit the Keeper. She's got to have something to say about these ruins."

Tamlen nodded, then froze, eyes wide. "Lyna… What is that?"

Lyna looked at the direction he was looking towards, and instantly felt her blood run cold. "It… It looks like a bear…"

Tamlen gulped. "You… You don't think it's seen us, has it?"

The bear roared, and Lyna stood up slowly, drawing her pair of blades slowly. "I think it has."

The bear charged, and Tamlen jumped in front of Lyna, banging his shield. "I'll keep him distracted, get going." He hissed, rushing after it.

Lyna sighed as she slipped into the shadows behind her, sneaking around the bear silently. Tamlen struck the bear, who roared as it reared up, ready to strike him down. Lyna moved like chain lightning, slamming into the bear, digging her Dar'Misu into its back and her dagger into the open wound Tamlen had caused.

It took less than 5 seconds, but when the bear flopped onto the ground, Lyna had the distinct impression of a giant bear rug, but with a great many spikes sticking out of it. She knelt beside it, running a hand across its fur. "I wondered what happened to it. Bears are really rare around here at this time of the year."

She looked up, expecting Tamlen to be wondering the same, but instead he looked livid, just about fit to explode. "What did you think you were doing?" He roared, and Lyna tumbled backwards slightly, eyes wide.

"Saving your life?" She said, unsure of where Tamlen's anger was coming from.

Tamlen gestured to the door. "I told you to run! Get away!"

Lyna rolled her eyes as she stood up. "Oh, and what? Let you face a BEAR by yourself? Bull shit. That thing would've killed you and had you for tea so fast, and two versus one is better odds than one-on-one. A thanks would've been nice." She muttered, stepping over the bear as she went. "That girlfriend of yours will be pleased as punch when you appear in camp with that thing's hide in hand and give it to her."

Tamlen remained silent for a long minute as Lyna found a box, and she began picking the lock. "You know, you did agree to tell me her name earlier."

"I did no such thing."

Lyna chuckled, eyes fixed on the lock in her hands. "I bet you, and you failed to beat me in the race. So tell me her name before I'm forced to kick your butt."

As the lock came off in her hand, he spoke up. "Her name's Lyna."

Lyna opened the trunk, nodding. "That's a pretty-" The trunk lid fell from her nerveless fingers, and when she spoke, it was a squeak. "What?" She stood up, whirling around. "Tamlen, what do you mean-" She cut off, slightly startled at how close he was. She hadn't heard him move behind her.

He brushed the hair out of her face, his own expression unreadable. "There was no girl Lyna, I just told you that to make you jealous, but now…" Lyna felt her heart inexplicably skip a beat as he began to lean in, and she instinctively closed her eyes.

She let out a sharp gasp as Tamlen's hand tweaked her ear, and her eyes snapped open, revealing Tamlen's grinning face. "Just kidding!" He said, laughing at her expression.

He dashed away as Lyna hurled the lock after him, grinning in satisfaction as it smacked into the back of his head. "Jackass!" She called after him, his laughter ringing in her ears.

She bent over the chest, shaking her mysteriously foggy head. Only Tamlen would do such an idiotic thing to get out of betraying his secret affair. A small part of her heart had always wondered about Tamlen, but Lyna had snubbed that idea a long time ago. She had her whole life ahead of her, a practical eon of time where she could find the person she desired most.

She opened the chest, marveling at equipment inside. A brand new pair of boots sat inside, and she marveled at the master who had made them as she pulled off her own boots. They'd served her well, but Lyna could feel the ground beneath her feet where the soles had worn a little thinner than desired. There was a large set of armor, which Lyna knew was too heavy for her own use, but should fit Tamlen. If not, he could size it down.

She glanced around the room, noticing the chests everywhere, and she whistled as she began to search them. "Tamlen, come look at this. Enough weapons and armor to stock an army!" She mused, holding up a shield. "The Keeper will want to see this." She said softly, running her fingers along a large tree on the surface. "Dalish markings…"

She paused, eyebrows furrowing. "Tamlen?" She called, standing up slowly, setting the shield down as she drew her weapons, following after him. She shivered as she moved further down the corridor, hair raising on the back of her neck. It felt like the air had dropped nearly 15 degrees, the warm sunny day outside a distant dream of the past.

She rounded a corner, and to her relief, she saw Tamlen standing in the center of the room, staring at a large, ornate mirror. She released the breath she hadn't known she was holding, and she crossed the room. "Tamlen, there you are." She punched his arm lightly as she stood beside him. "Why didn't you answer?"

Tamlen shrugged, lost in thought. "I was just looking at the mirror." He waved a hand. "See, no reflection." He frowned, eyes roaming across the surface. "It's beautiful. I wonder what the writing says."

Lyna grinned up at him, throwing him a wink. "Do not touch the glass?"

Tamlen scoffed. "Not like it would matter. I don't think we'd even leave fingerprints on it. See how clean it is? Unlike everything else here, it doesn't have a speck of dust, a smudge, or even a single crack. Looks like it was put here yesterday." He frowned. "I wonder what it says." He mused again and Lyna shivered.

"Well, I don't like it. Maybe it's time-"

Tamlen's eyes widened, and he whipped around before staring at the mirror again. "Did you see that?"

When Lyna shook her head, Tamlen stared curiously at the mirror. "I think… I think that something moved in the mirror." He said, taking a step closer.

Lyna brought her hand to her mouth, chewing slightly on one of her fingers. "Tamlen… Get away from it."

Tamlen chuckled. "Who's the scardey-cat now?" He waved her concerns away. "Hold on. I just want to know what it is." A ripple formed on the surface of the mirror, and Lyna's eyes widened as she saw whatever it was move. Tamlen moved closer to the mirror. "There it is again!"

Lyna shuddered. "I think it knows we're here." She glanced at Tamlen, panic building inside her. "Don't you feel that?"

Tamlen nodded. "I just want a closer look."

"Tamlen!"

Tamlen peered closer to the mirror, gazing at the surface. "We need to know what it is, just so we can warn the Keeper." He paused, and when he spoke, his voice was incredulous. "It's… It's showing me places. I can see… some kind of city. Is it underground?"

Lyna's curiousity got the best of her, and she moved closer, peering over Tamlen's shoulder. "I don't see it." She murmured, trying to see the city.

Tamlen's fingers ghosted over the surface. "And… there's a great blackness there, can't you see it?" He gasped, eyes widening. "It… It was me! Help! I can't look away!"

Lyna gasped as the surface of the mirror began to ripple fiercely, and she tried to tug Tamlen's hand away from the mirror. A sudden flash blinded her, and she felt herself be thrown backwards.

Her head hit the stone floor, and she groaned as the blood began rushing to her head, and her world went dark.


	3. Shattered

**Chapter 2- Shattered**

Lyna's head was in a fog, and she opened her eyes with a cry of pain. Her vision was blurred, and her neck seemed to be made of rubber as it lolled from side to side. There were voices, and she focused long enough to make out the face of a man.

She called out in alarm, trying to fight him, but his grip was too strong. He said something, a forlorn look on his face, and she barely made out, "Can you hear me?"

Her mind may have been disoriented, but she caught the words and the thick accent, and she fought even harder. "Shem!" She screeched, trying to get away. What had happened at the ruins? Had the shem attacked them when they were unaware. Tamlen would-

Lyna's sight, which had been growing hazy, grew sharp as she fought down her panic. "Tamlen! Where-"

The man's face seemed to grow even more weary. "I am… very sorry." Lyna tried to twist away as his hand descended over her eyes, and she fell into the dark world of her mind again.

(LINE)

Lyna's vision swam as she shuddered awake, feeling the worst she had ever felt in her life. Her body burned, just like the time she'd accidentally fallen into the fire, and her head ached. Wearily, she reached out for a large pitcher, barely glancing at the glass beside it as she sat up, bringing the jug to her lips and drinking. She drained the jug in a matter of seconds, and she held the jug in her hands, staring intently at the bottom, as if expecting it to magically refill. What had happened? Her last few memories were a blur, she remembered going hunting with Tamlen, but nothing else. Had she caught the fever that they'd heard about?

The jug shattered as her hands dropped it, but she didn't care as she stood up. Tamlen… something had happened to Tamlen. Her mind was blank, and this strange headache wasn't helping. She swayed, cursing as she toppled over. Her head hit a hard object, and she swore as she sat up, glaring at the object.

It was the sight of the metal shield that caused her memory to come crashing back, and she groaned as she replayed the day's events. Tamlen, whatever he saw, it had gotten him, and she had to find him.

She stood up, ignoring her protesting body, and she ran outside, barely pausing to grab her weapons and pack.

Fenarel jumped to his feet the second she exited the tent, and his face broke into relief. "You're awake! You've the gods' own luck, lethallan!" He cried, sweeping her into a crushing hug.

Lyna squeaked in protest. "Fenarel! Drop me!" She ordered briskly, not in the mood for his normal jovialness.

Fenarel nodded. "You're back at camp Lyna. Everyone's been so worried about you. How do you feel?"

Lyna waved him off, searching the area around her. "I'm fine. Just worried. Where's Tamlen?"

Fenarel pulled a face, and Lyna winced, knowing exactly what it meant. "No one knows. The shem who brought you here wouldn't say where he found you, but he said he saw no one else."

Lyna frowned. "There was a shem?" She paused, her frown deepening. "Tamlen and I encountered some shems in the forest, but we got them."

Fenarel winced. "Don't tell the Keeper. She's in a right state since the shem appeared with you slung over his shoulder 2 days ago, and hearing that will do no good."

Lyna's eyes widened, and her gaze snapped to Fenarel. "What do you mean, 2 days? I've been out 2 DAYS?"

Fenarel nodded. "The shem that brought you back claimed to be a Grey Warden, and that he found you outside a cave, unconscious and alone. You were delirious with a fever, you kept muttering about a mirror, but other than that we couldn't get anything out of you. He left you before rushing off, and ever since then the hunters have been looking for the cave while the Keeper healed you with the old magic."

Lyna felt a rush of emotion for the Keeper, who she'd always considered a grandmother. "Where is she? I want to thank her before I go."

Fenarel shook his head. "She wants to see you too, but I don't think you should be rushing off anywhere." He glanced around, then kicked Lyna's legs from underneath her.

With an ungraceful thump, Lyna landed on her butt as Fenarel ran off. "Wait there! I'll get the Keeper for you."

Lyna groaned as she sat up, and she glared after him, contemplating her revenge. "How many times am I going to land on my ass today?" She muttered, gazing around the camp. Her eyes flickered past the fires, and she felt a little bit of relief as she saw the hunters all gone. They wouldn't find Tamlen until she joined the search, and she felt a pang of worry. What if he had the same illness she was fighting off? Would he be alright?

"I see you are awake da'len. How fortunate Duncan found you when he did." Lyna stood up, eyes fixing on the old woman approaching, and Lyna smiled despite herself at the sight of the Keeper. There was something about Keeper Marethari that put Lyna instantly at ease, whether it was the grandmotherly air she had about her or the essence she retained of being a solid rock in times of trouble. She held Lyna's head in her hands, nodding. "I know not what dark magic held you, but it nearly bled the life from you. It was difficult for even my magic to keep you alive." She paused, then nodded. "You look fine now though."

Lyna brought her hand to her mouth, biting at one of her fingers. "Then Tamlen could be sick, as well?"

The Keeper nodded before slapping Lyna's hand from her mouth. "I told you to stop that. It's a filthy habit. But if he encountered the same thing you did, then Tamlen's life is in danger. The Grey Warden said he found you outside a cave, already sick." She glanced behind her carefully, then turned back to Lyna. "Duncan said there may have been darkspawn in the cave. Is this true?" At Lyna's expression, the Keeper frowned. "The darkspawn are small men, but they have a certain… evilness to them."

Lyne shook her head. "There were strange monsters, but no darkspawn. And the mirror." She shuddered. "Tamlen saw something in the mirror and touched it, and then… nothing."

The Keeper frowned. "A mirror? A mirror did this?" She tapped her mouth with a finger, thinking deeply. "I have never heard of such a thing in all the lore we've collected, and never has another Keeper spoke of such a thing." She groaned, beginning to pace. "I was hoping when you awoke I would have more answers, but for every question answered, another 5 arise." She shook her head, turning back to Lyna. "That matters not. Tamlen takes priority over any lore you've discovered, and if he is as sick you were, his condition is grave."

Lyna nodded. "I'll go get him Keeper. It was my fault we went into the ruins."

Marethari frowned. "Are you sure you feel well enough to travel? If you need them, I have-"

Lyna waved her off. "I'm fine. Nothing keeps me down for long."

The Keeper smiled, relief flooding her face, but Lyna's body screeched its protest. "Take Merrill and go find Tamlen. Do so quickly, I am ordering the clan to pack the camp up so we can leave when you return with him and travel north." She shot Lyna a glare. "And YES, take Merrill. She knows a degree of my magic, which will improve Tamlen's chances greatly. She can also examine the mirror and hopefully shed some light on this sickness."

Lyna nodded as she turned to go, when the Keeper coughed. Instantly, Lyna winced, knowing it meant nothing good. "Lyna, do you have something else to tell me? Something about some humans?"

Lyna bowed her head. "Sorry Keeper. I should've killed them all."

Marethari groaned, putting her hands on her hips. "You should not have killed the one at all! Their village is in uproar, and they wish us to leave. Which," she added, seeing Lyna's expression, "I do willingly, since Duncan believes the darkspawn will begin appearing here shortly, drawn by the mirror. Not because the humans have forced us away."

Lyna shook with rage. "We should kill them! Always stepping on us, forcing us out of land that belongs to no one. We need to defend ourselves!"

The Keeper frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "We will not, for if we invoke the wrath of their King, we have to worry about more than a few farmers." She pointed down the hill. "Go find Merrill, and quickly."

Lyna nodded. "Take Merrill to the cave and find Tamlen. Easy enough." She grinned. "We'll be back before you know it."

She rushed off, ignoring the Keeper's calls. Her eyes flickered around the camp, and she spotted Fenarel waving her over. She slowed her pace to a walk, allowing him to catch up. "Are you going back to the cave?" He asked quickly, and when Lyna nodded, he grinned. "Then I want to come along. Tamlen's my friend too."

Lyna's first thought was to tell him to shove off as punishment for pushing her down earlier, but, as she opened her mouth, their eyes met and her throat dried. True, Fenarel was never as close to Lyna as Tamlen was, but they'd all grown up together, rushing about the camp, the four of them, Lyna, Fenarel, Tamlen, and…

She shook the thought away. "Come on then. She's sent me to go fetch Merrill to take to the cave as well. We'll just say you're tagging along in case I pass out again."

Fenarel chuckled as he began to lead the way. "You're heading in the wrong direction. Merrill's over here. Anyway, what was the Keeper thinking? Sending you and Merrill off alone together. Does she feel the need to kill everyone in 50 miles?"

Lyna snorted. "Can I help that we hate each other so fervently?"

Fenarel rolled his eyes. "You just hate that she's a mage, she's prettier than you, and in some ways she replaced Kael. You never got to really know her, and you immediately started judging. If Tamlen's said it once-"

"He's said it thousand times." She shot Fenarel a glare. "And she is SO not prettier than me. That len'alas lath'din. She could never replace Kael." She huffed softly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You saw what she was like! Tripping over everything, setting things aflame! My hair was never the same after that last time." She moaned, ruffling her hair slightly for emphasis.

Fenarel got a far off look in his eyes, a sly grin crawling across his face. "I doubt I'll forget that ever, you sprinting around camp while Tamlen tried to put you out."

Lyna snorted. "I still remember when you tried to catch one of the halla to impress her and got thrown into a tree. I didn't ever think we were going to get you down with your pants."

Fenarel flushed red. "Not my finest moment, I'll give you that."

Lyna barely bit back her laugh. "Finest moment? Name one time you've HAD a fine moment."

"Well, if this is a surprise. I expected we'd be burying your body by now."

Instantly Lyna sobered up, glaring angrily at the woman before her. "Merrill."

If there were any two elves that could be more different, it had to be Merrill and Lyna. Merrill was a no-nonsense sort of style person, her hair constantly perfect even with little to no care. She was taller than the average elf, and absolutely beautiful, but Lyna never would be caught dead saying such a thing out loud. Lyna always suspected it had something to do with Merrill's magic, but so far she had no proof. Lyna, on the other hand, was taller than the average elf, and just a bit thicker in build than normal. Her hair was in a perpetual state of chaos, the messy blonde hair sticking up at almost every angle known to mankind and a few known only to elephants. The only part Lyna liked about herself was her tattoos, which framed her way too large green eyes that reminded her of green pond scum. On her forehead she had a faint tattoo of a tree, the roots trailing down her face and neck, disappearing under her armor.

Merrill and Lyna glared at each other for a long moment before Merrill turned to Fenarel. "Fenarel, what are you doing here?" She asked, her face lighting into a grin.

Fenarel chuckled as he pulled Merrill into a hug. "You know, making sure this one doesn't get into trouble. It's a full time job without Tamlen here."

Merrill nodded, turning back to Lyna. "Let us go then. I am eager to study these ruins and find Tamlen." She glanced at Fenarel. "Are you coming with?"

Lyna snorted. "Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" She shot Merrill a glare, who returned it readily as Lyna began to lead them out of camp.

"Well, did you clear it with the Keeper? We don't need to lose another warrior. But then, Lyna losing friends is as readily accepted as an arrow being fired from a bow."

Lyna winced at the remark, but she ignored it. She heard Fenarel scold Merrill as the pair followed behind her, her mind focusing on the task at hand. For being healed, she felt oddly woozy, her insides burning fervently as she moved forward, suppressing a shiver. The air felt cold around her, despite the heat she knew that would be coming from the summer sun.

She led them through the woods at a run, shoving aside her own sickness. Whatever she had, Tamlen was probably a thousand times worse, and getting worse with every second. The journey to the cave was uneventful, but as Lyna skidded to a halt outside the ruins, she was wheezing, her chest feeling uncomfortably tight. She showed no sign of weakness, however, pointing ahead. "This is the place."

Merrill frowned. "I don't like it. Something's not right."

Lyna nodded. "Tamlen said he felt the same thing inside."

Merrill's eyes widened as her eyes raked over the ruins. "And now it's affecting the forest? By the Gods…"

Fenarel looked about. "No forest creatures. It looks like something got a halla too- look at the marks." He glanced at Lyna. "Are you sure you're fine? You don't look so good Lyna."

Lyna nodded, waving him off. "I'm fine. Just a little winded."

Merrill raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've seen you 'a little winded'. You're looking rather pale." When Lyna didn't respond, Merrill sighed. "I'll take your word, but I'm keeping an eye on you, just in case."

Lyna nodded, entering the ruins. Though she was certain there was nothing dangerous in the ruins anymore, she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Fenarel whistled as they entered a large room, his body posture completely relaxed. "Beautiful."

Merrill nodded, her eyes shining. "Definitely human origin, but look at all the elven artifacts scattered about."

Lyna nodded. "Let's find Tamlen."

Fenarel nodded, but Merrill pursed her lips. "Or what's left of him. I can't imagine he could survive this long, sick with fever if there's something killing things in the forest. Tamlen would be easy pickings."

Lyna's eyes flashed. "Don't talk like that!" She hissed. "We don't know anything yet."

Merrill took a step back before she winced. "I'm sorry. I only meant…" She trailed off before shaking her head. "Let's just continue on. We need to explore more before I start voicing my fears."

Merrill led the way through the room, and Fenarel fell into step. "Lyna, don't judge Merrill. Tamlen's her friend too, she's just worried and setting herself up to expect the worst."

Lyna sighed. "I know. But she doesn't know Tamlen. He's still alive. I can feel it in my bones."

Fenarel sighed. "I hope you're right."

Merrill's scream suddenly echoed through the empty ruins, and Lyna stiffened as she bolted after the raven-haired girl, weapons drawn. But when she rounded the corner, nothing the Keeper had told her about darkspawn prepared her for the sight of the little green men.

Three of them had surrounded Merrill, who was firing spells at them, trying to get them to back off. Instantly, Lyna was at her side, ramming her Dar'Misu through the neck of one, slicing the throat of the second. The third barely turned around when Merrill brought her staff down on its head, stunning it long enough for Lyna to yank her Dar'Misu out of the corpse and run it through the creature's chest.

Fenarel looked too stunned to blink, let alone move as Lyna turned to Merrill, who was obviously shaken. Lyna smiled, patting her on the back. "You're fine. You handled that last one like a pro."

Merrill took a deep breath, nodding. "Thanks. I thought they were going to get me that time."

Lyna chuckled. "Hey, isn't that what friends are for?"

Fenarel made a small noise, eyes popping out of his sockets as he stared at the dead bodies. "What… What are those things?"

Lyna grimaced. "Darkspawn is my best guess. The Keeper said the shem that rescued me was worried they would begin appearing in the forest. I guess he was right."

Merrill nodded. "Let's find Tamlen. Oh, I do hope the darkspawn didn't find him first…"

Lyna nodded solemnly, but Fenarel chuckled. "Knowing Tamlen, he's probably waiting for us and wondering what took so long. He has that shield Lyna gave him- protection against everything and anything."

Merrill giggled. "I wonder if he gave her anything back."

Lyna flushed, suddenly feeling awkward at where the conversation was going. "Let's just go." She muttered, her hand automatically tightening around the Dar'Misu possessively.

Fenarel, however, was reluctant to let the idea go the second he saw Lyna's hand tighten, and he chuckled. "A faithful blade, I'm sure. One to slay her enemies maybe?"

Lyna fought the urge to chuck the blade at his head as Merrill grinned. "Oh yes, for sure. I always wondered when the Keeper would announce their engagement."

Lyna led the way to the room with the mirror, somewhat expecting a large darkspawn to attack, but her eyes fixed on a singular person in the room, eyeing the mirror with great curiosity. With a frown, she entered the room, blades still drawn.

The man turned around, and Lyna fought back her surprise. "You!"

The shem smiled at her. "It's you. I'm glad to see you've recovered."

Merrill's eyes widened, and she bowed respectfully to the man. "You're the Warden! Thank you for saving Lyna's life sir, the Dalish are in your debt." She looked at Lyna, indicating with her head she should thank him.

Lyna snorted as she put her blades away. "I owe this shem nothing."

Merrill straightened up, eyes blazing. "Lyna, this man is a Grey Warden, he demands respect-"

The Grey Warden waved her off, chuckling. "It's perfectly fine. As a Grey Warden, I am expected to help my allies whenever possible." His eyes raked over Lyna, a curious look on his face. "Truth be told, I am surprised you recovered."

Lyna blinked. "And you are the first shem I have met who is open-minded enough to speak to us willingly. It is not often I meet a shemlen worth talking to."

He laughed softly, merriment in his eyes. "Then I am thankful we are having this conversation. I am Duncan."

Merrill smiled. "I am Merrill, Duncan of the Grey Wardens. This is Fenarel, a warrior of our clan, and Lyna, an ungrateful rogue who gets into far more trouble than one could expect of a Dalish elf."

Fenarel cut Lyna's outraged cry off, gesturing behind him. "You're a Grey Warden… Did you come here alone?"

Duncan nodded. "I hope your Keeper was not worried about me, I told her I would be fine by myself."

Lyna shook her head. "We came to find our brother, Tamlen. He was here with me too."

Duncan frowned, shaking his head. "I've met no one but darkspawn. But I did find this beneath the mirror, is it perhaps his?"

Lyna sucked in a large gulp of air as Duncan held out the object, and she took it, hands shaking. "This is Tamlen's shield…" Her eyes flickered to the mirror. "He said something about someone in the mirror, is it possible he got pulled in when he touched it?"

Duncan shook his head. "This mirror is Tevinter in origin, but it was once used for communication before it broke. Darkspawn taint infected it, now all it does is draw darkspawn to it. When your friend touched it, he must have released the taint inside it. It must be what made you so sick, and possibly Tamlen too."

Lyna nodded. "Then we'll take it back to the Keeper. She might be able to figure out what happened to Tamlen if she sees it."

Duncan shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot let you do this, the mirror attracts darkspawn, and it puts your clan at great risk just to have it here. It will continue to infect others with the darkspawn taint if left alone."

Lyna swallowed, her eyes fixed on the mirror's surface, as if hoping Tamlen would appear on the other side. "Can we fix it then?"

Merrill, however, posed another question. "So… Lyna is infected with the darkspawn taint?" She glanced at the blonde, eyes wide. "But she's better now, she's cured!"

Duncan shook his head. "She is still infected. The healing your Keeper did slowed the spread, but did not stop it. I can still sense the sickness in Lyna, and I'm sure she understands what I mean."

Lyna shook her head. "I am fine. What matters now is getting Tamlen from the mirror."

Duncan shook his head. "The mirror cannot be fixed. All that awaits it now is its destruction, before it infects anyone else." He drew his sword, and Lyna's eyes widened.

"No! I won't let you!" She moved forward, as if to block his blow, but a hand grabbed her, pulling her backwards. She fought against the arms that held her back, but it was in vain as Duncan smashed the mirror. As the mirror shattered into a thousand pieces, something inside her shattered as well, and her attempts grew weak as whatever shattered inside her began to burn more painfully than the darkspawn taint.

Whoever was holding her back let go, and she stood, shock ringing through her as Duncan sheathed his sword, turning back to them. "It is done." He walked over to Lyna, setting a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry Lyna."

He turned to face Merrill, and Lyna balled her fists. "How dare you destroy that mirror!" She hissed, blinded by tears of rage. "What about Tamlen?"

Duncan frowned. "I would dare to do more to stop a darkspawn threat here. I am sorry about your friend, but there is nothing we can do."

Lyna shook her head, moving towards the mirror. "I'm fine! I'm alive! Why couldn't he be too? I'm not leaving till I find him."

Duncan's hand squeezed her shoulder gently, the way a father would for a bratty child. "He has been infected by the taint for three days now, unaided. Let me be clear, there is no hope for him. Through your own willpower and your Keeper's magic, you survived, but Tamlen stood no chance. Trust me when I say he is gone. We need to return so I can speak to the Keeper about a cure for you."

Lyna drew in a shaky breath. "But there would at least be a body. We can at least-"

Duncan shook his head. "The darkspawn would've taken it. It… It would be best to leave it at that."

Lyna opened her mouth to argue, but a small hand found hers, holding it tightly. "Lyna…"

Lyna turned her head, catching Merrill's eye. The mage was crying silently, but she had the expression of pure determination on her face. "It's… It's best to leave it at that."

Fenarel nodded, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "He's gone lethallan. Gone to be with the Creators… There's nothing we can do."

Lyna made a small pained noise, vocalizing her dislike of the idea as tears streamed down her face, but she let her friends lead her away, still clutching Tamlen's shield to herself. She heard the others talking, but her brain felt like mush. All she recognized was Tamlen's shield in her hands, cold against her skin. Carefully, she slung the shield over her shoulder, blinking her tears away.

If Tamlen was no longer there to protect her, she'd protect his memory until the day she died, this she could at least promise him.


End file.
